


The Heart Of Creativity

by LogicFilledCreepyCookie



Series: The Aspects of The Mind Palace [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Entrapment, Major Character Injury, Temporary Character Death, let me know if I need to add a Tag For something!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicFilledCreepyCookie/pseuds/LogicFilledCreepyCookie
Summary: Roman and Remus get creative block on the same day, Not thinking anything off it, they continue with their day somewhat normally. That is until the walls start forming.This fic is based of Fan art by The Amazing @juli-4rt on Tumblr.
Series: The Aspects of The Mind Palace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879855
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Unaware Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you need me to tag something.  
> This fic is based of this Fan art by The Amazing @juli-4rt on Tumblr.  
> Here is the link to the fan art: https://juli-4rt.tumblr.com/post/622009080585814016/creative-block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Remus get creative block on the same day, Not thinking anything off it, they continue with their day some what normally. That is until the walls start forming.

Lightning Flashed, illuminating a cloaked figure running down a long, dark corridor. The only source of light was the red and green glow coming out of their satchel. Another Flash, and a scaly leg could be seen. The figure picked up their pace, running as if their life depended on it. BOOM! Another flash of lightning and a clap of thunder, and they were gone.

Remus woke up with a start at the loud boom of thunder shaking his window. He rolled out of his bed and walked over to his deodorant flavor list. What flavor to conjure today? After much thought, he decides on his comfort flavor, Pickled Poo logs. Snapping his fingers he tries to summon it. Nothing happens. He tries again. Nothing happens. Sighing at the loss of his deodorant, he decided that today wasn’t going to be a very creative day for him. He shrugged, it didn’t matter. Thomas has two creativities, besides what is the worst that could happen?

* * *

Roman woke up at the sound of knocking on his door. Groaning, he lifted his head from where it lay on his desk. As he pulled a sheet of paper off his face, he called out “Who’s there?”

“Vigril.”

Rubbing his eyes, Roman asked sleepily “What do you need?”

“Patton and Janus are just finishing up breakfast, and you know Patton’s rule about waiting for everyone to be at Breakfast.“

“Ok, I’ll Be down in a minute”. Roman said, neatening the papers on his desk,pushing his chair away from it.

“Better not take forever Princey, Patton made Patton-cakes for breakfast.” Virgil said, footsteps heading farther down the hall.

Stretching as he stood up, he walked over to his mirror. Standing in front of it, He snapped his fingers to change out of his rumpled prince outfit and to fix that atrocious hair. Nothing happened. Scowling, He tried again. Nothing. Grumbling to himself about how he won’t look his dazzling, princely self, he puts on his red and gold sweatshirt and sweatpants.Walking down the hall, he resigns himself to a not very creative day. Which was weird for the literal embodiment of Thomas’s creativity. But whatever, Thomas Also has Remus, him being out for a day or two should be fine. Besides, what is the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed Back is Appreciated.


	2. Invisible Walls Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast doesn't go as planned and Roman Has a Headache.
> 
> Bold = Janus‘s reverse speak  
> italics = thoughts of the character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: None that I know of in this chapter. But let me know if you need me to tag something.  
> This fic is based on Fanart made by the Amazing @jui-4rt on Tumblr (you can find the link in chapter one).

Patton and Janus were just finishing up breakfast when the Twins walked into the kitchen. Patton took the last of the Patton-cakes off the griddle and handed the plate stacked high with “Patton-Cakes” over to Janus. Janus turned around to put the plate on the table and froze. 

He just stood there staring at Roman and Remus with this befuddled expression on his face. _Why is Roman in_ ** _Sweatpants_** _of all things? And where is Remus’s deodorant that he is always eating?_

“You ok there, Double Dee?” Remus asked after a minute.

Janus jumped, Startled out of his thoughts.  **“No,of course not.”** Walking over to the table, he set the plate of “Patton-cakes” down. 

“Has anyone seen Logan?” 

**“Yes, he is not still in his room”**

“Thanks, Janus.” Patton turned around and started heading for the stairs.

* * *

Roman was sitting lost in thought.  _ Why didn’t my creative magic work? Also why isn’t Remus just chowing down on his deodorant? _ Janus putting the plate down on the table nearby startled him out of his thoughts.

“Has anyone seen Logan?” Patton asked.

**“Yes, he is not still in his room”**

“Thanks, Janus.” Roman glaces up to see Patton turning around and starting to head for the stairs.

“Wait Padre,” Patton paused, turning around to face Roman. Roman stood up from where he was sitting next to Remus “I will go and get him.” Glancing at Remus once more, He started heading for the stairs. But just as he passed Remus, he suddenly got light headed and stumbled. Catching himself on the table, He shook his head and stood back up. As he started off towards the stairs again, his foot caught on something and he tripped. Falling onto the floor, hard.

“Roman!” Remus, who was the closest to him, kneeled on the floor next to Roman. “Are you ok?”

Pushing himself off the floor, Roman goes and sits in a chair at the table. 

“Are you ok, Kiddo?” Patton looked at Roman with concern.

Roman smiled. “I am all good Padre! I just tripped that is all. Now I am going to go get Logan so we can have these delicious looking Patton-cakes.” Roman started to stand up, but Virgil just pushed him back into the chair. Roman just looked up at him, Confused.

“You just hit your head on the floor, I'm not letting you get up till Logan checks you for a concussion.” Roman opened his mouth to argue. “I  _ will _ sit on your lap if I have to.” Roman accepted defeat. 

“Don’t worry Roman, I will get Logan.” Remus said, heading up the stairs. 

**“What didn’t Roman trip on?”**

Roman glanced over to where he tripped,and then did a double take. “There is nothing there.” he murmured.  _ Something is wrong. _

“You must have tripped on your own two feet.” Virgil said, snickering.

Roman was about to retort when Remus came downstairs, followed by Logan. “I apologize for my tardiness, Roman go sit on the couch.The rest of you guys should eat breakfast before it gets too cold.”

“I’m Staying with Roman.” Remus said, scooping up his twin bridal style and carrying him over to the couch. 

Roman struggled to get out of Remus’s arms. “Put me down! Just cause I have a headache doesn’t mean my legs don’t work Remus!”

Virgil snickered and said “How do we know you won't trip over your own two feet again Princey?” Roman shot him a disgruntled look. 

Setting him down, And sitting next to him Remus said to Logan, “And you aren’t going to make me move.”

“Logan just sighed and shook his head, “Fine, just stay quiet.”

“Aye eye, Captain!” Remus said, saluting. 

Logan just exasperatedly shook his head again and started to examine Roman. After a few minutes he said, “It looks like you do not have a concussion Roman. However, if you should start to feel dizzy or faint let me know.” 

Just as Roman was opening his mouth to let Logan know that he was fine, and that it wouldn’t be necessary, Logan got thrown backwards into the TV. “Logan are you okay?!” Roman asked as he and Remus jumped up simultaneously to help the logical side up, when all of the sudden everything went dark. 


	3. Glass Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a horrible Phone battery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you need me to tag something.  
> This fic is based of this Fan art by The Amazing @juli-4rt on Tumblr.  
> Here is the link to the fan art: https://juli-4rt.tumblr.com/post/622009080585814016/creative-block

Virgil watched Logan check over Roman. Despite all his snark, he was worried. He saw Roman hit his head on the floor, **_hard_**. After a few minutes he heard Logan say, “It looks like you do not have a concussion Roman. However, if you should start to feel dizzy or faint let me know.” Virgil mentally sighed in relief and looked down to start eating his Patton-cakes. 

##  **_CRASH_ **

Virgil jerked his head back up to see Logan laying on top of the TV, dazed. He glanced at Roman and Remus just as Roman shouted “Logan are you okay?!” Focusing back on the Logical trait, Virgil started to stand up to go help Logan. Just as He stood up, He heard two thumps coming from over by the couch. 

**“Roman! Remus! Are you Not Okay?!”**

Virgil ran over to Logan and helped him to his feet, before turning around and heading towards the unconscious twins. About five feet away from Roman, he hit a wall-Literally. He stopped, confused. Janus ran towards Remus, before hitting that same wall. He ran back to the kitchen and grabbed a box of Pop-tarts, before running back to the Invisible wall. Throwing the Pop-tarts up and over the wall to land neatly next to Roman. Just after the pop-tarts landed, the wall became visible. Well, as visible as a window is. And with it becoming visible also came the realization that it wasn’t a wall. But a cube. 

“Janus, What is going on here?” Logan asked, holding an ice pack to his head.

**“It isn't a creative block. Remus didn’t get it once before. Only this time it is not both Roman and Remus.”**

“Well What do we do to Fix it?” Virgil said, Pacing anxiously

Janus just shrugged, **“I do know, Remus didn’t have Roman do something.”**

Just then a Virgil’s phone ran.Virgil stopped pacing and looked at the caller ID, it was Remus. Turning to face the block, he answered it, “Hello?”

“Virgil,” Remus rasped, “Put me on speaker phone, please.” Moving the phone away from his ear, he said “It’s Remus” and hit the speakerphone button.

“Remus, Are you and Roman satisfactory?” Logan asked while readjusting his glasses.

A raspy chuckle followed the question, “As okay as I can be. Ro on the other hand…” He trailed off looking at Roman.

“What is wrong with him?” Patton shakily said.

“Creative block.” Remus said huskily “I don’t think this has happened to him. He knows how to fix this..”He trailed off again, shaking Roman gently “Ro Ro wake up.” he sighed “He is the only one who could tell us what is wrong with the Hearts.”

“If there is something wrong with your heart wouldn’t you know it as well?” Logan asked, slightly confused. 

“Not our physical hearts, But The Hearts.” a familiar voice said weakly.

“Ro Ro!” Remus turned towards him and practically tackled him with a hug, “you’re awake. I was so worried! Ro, what is going on? Why can’t I connect to my Heart? Can you connect to yours? How are we going to fix this? What if-” Roman put up his hand to stop the torrent of questions.

Virgil watched the whole exchange with interest. _What is “The Hearts” that they keep referring to? And Roman looks so tired and pale-_

“-Virgil!” Virgil jumped, startled out of his thoughts. 

“What?”

 **“Your phone battery didn't just die.”** Janus said exasperatedly while he took out his phone.

“Oh, ok.” Virgil turned around to go plug his phone in, “Could one of you guys call them back?”

**“I am not already doing that.”**

“Hey guys,” Roman answered “We need to tell you some things.” 

“Is this about those hearts that you keep mentioning?” Logan asked while taking out his notepad.

Roman sighed “Yes, It is about The Hearts of Creativity.”


	4. The Lore Of the Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Im such a slow writer. But anyway, ENJOY CHAPTER 4!!
> 
> Roman And Remus Teach the Teach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Trigger warnings that I know of but let me know if I need to tag something.

Roman opened his eyes only to immediately close them again against the harsh light of the living room. His head felt like someone was taking a sledgehammer to it. He pushed himself up till he was leaning against the couch. Opening his eyes slowly, he heard Remus on the phone but couldn’t tell what was being said just yet. 

Taking a minute to collect himself, he focused on what was being said and he managed to hear Logan ask “If there is something wrong with your heart wouldn’t you know it as well?” 

“Not our physical hearts, But The Hearts.” Roman managed to say weakly.

“Ro Ro!” Remus turned towards him and practically tackled him with a hug, “you’re awake. I was so worried! Ro, what is going on? Why can’t I connect to my Heart? Can you connect to yours? How are we going to fix this? What if-” Roman put up his hand to stop the torrent of questions.

“Remus,” He said raspily “One question at a time. Please.” Letting his head fall backward onto the couch, he sighed. “Just give me a second to think.” _ok, so he can’t connect to his as well. This is not good, without our connection-No Roman, that won’t happen. That is only the worst case scenario._ “No Remus, I can’t connect to mine either. The only way I can see to fix this is to tell them about The Heart.”

“Are you sure? I thought we weren’t supposed to tell people about them because of last time.”

“Well, Obviously I can’t go and you are stuck in here with me. We are in this Creative block together. So we have to tell them. It is the only way.”

**_“Adam and Eve bought knowledge. For the small price of a little sin. They also lost eternal life. But what’s fruit without the pits? I am the Duke and it’s high time that I dropped in…”_ **

Remus sheepishly grabbed his phone and accepted the call. “Hey guys,” Remus answered “We need to tell you some things.” 

“Is this about those hearts that you keep mentioning?” Logan asked while taking out his notepad.

Roman sighed “Yes, It is about The Hearts of Creativity. Also you might want to sit down, this is a long tale.” He waited till they had all gotten comfortable before continuing, “The Hearts of Creativity are what give me and Remus our Creative powers; or as we like to call it The Spark of Creativity. If something happens to our hearts we get stuck in this block; literally.” He tiredly sighed, talking and explaining all this was taking a lot out of him. Taking a deep breath, He continued, “It has only happened to Remus once before, and that was because someone damaged his heart. I managed to fix it before, But this time we are both here. Which means we need your guy’s help.” He leaned his head back against the couch, exhausted. 

Remus picked up where he left off, “The reason we didn’t tell you guys about them before now is because last time we did someone tried to get rid of me and, by extension, Roman. That is the time I was stuck in the block, and it,” Remus grimaced “Well, it wasn’t a pleasant experience.”

Logan jotted down a few more notes on his notepad before looking up and asking, “Okay, so where are these Hearts,What do they look like, and how do we fix them?”

Remus glanced worriedly at him before answering, “Well, They look like a glowing red Ruby or green Emerald in the shape of a heart. Ruby for Roman and Emerald for me. As for where they’re kept? That would be in a safe place on Roman’s side of the imagination. Hence, why he has a stronger connection to them and he-”

**_Bang!_ **

Startled, Virgil Jumped up and ran towards the kitchen, pausing in the doorway. “Uh, Guys you might want to see this.” Patton, Logan, and Janus all ran into the kitchen. Roman didn’t even lift his head at the commotion, he was barely there. Darkness clouded the edge of his vision, but he needed to stay awake. _Why did I need to stay awake? It feels important. But I’m so tired… a little rest should hurt, right?_

“What doesn’t it say?” Roman tiredly heard Janus say. Everything was too loud, too bright, too much. He let his eyes slip close. _I’m so tired… Just a little nap…it won’t hurt anyone…_ he slumped over, falling against Remus. 

The last thing Roman heard before giving in to his exhaustion was Remus shout “Guys, I think something is wrong with Roman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feed Back is Appreciated!


End file.
